


SUGAR

by michaeyusone



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Firefighters, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeyusone/pseuds/michaeyusone
Summary: Jeongyeon is a firefighter who seduces Jihyo
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	SUGAR

The first time it happened Jihyo had been baking in the kitchen. A nice fresh batch of brownies, too. She had no idea how her grandmother had gotten her cell phone. She could have sworn it was in her pocket. Her oven dinged loudly to alert her the brownies were done as Jihyo heard the faint sounds of a siren. The sirens got closer and closer and there came a loud banging knock against her front door. She opened the door to four firemen and a firewoman. They were completely dressed in their yellow reflective outfits, helmets, and heavy steel-toed boots. She looked at them and then asked what they were doing on her front porch. The firewoman informed her that they had a call about a fire inside her house, but Jihyo shook her head. The firemen asked if they could have a look around and check the house for evidence of fire. She let them inside the house and the scent of freshly warmed brownies engulfed them. The firemen and firewoman let quick smiles appear on their faces as the smell filled them with joy. The tour of the house showed no evidence of a fire, just as Jihyo said. Jihyo found her cell phone next to her now sleeping grandmother and she sighed.

The firemen started to leave and Jihyo explained to the firewoman what she assumed happened. Her grandmother had Alzheimer’s disease and must have placed the call. It was still hard to wrap her head around how her grandma got her phone or when, but she shrugged as she said her thanks and goodbyes to the firefighters she had disturbed.

The second time it happened, Jihyo had caught her grandma in the act. She was yelling about a warm fire blocking the door and she couldn’t find her way out. Jihyo took the cell phone out of her grandmother’s hand and told the operator that there was no fire, only her grandmother’s dementia. The fire department still sent two firefighters to check out the house, and as Jihyo had said there was no fire.

The third time, they only sent one firefighter and it was the firewoman that Jihyo had talked to the first time. The firefighter still had to perform a short wellness check while she was there. This time she talked to the grandmother who lived in the second bedroom of the house. “Halmeoni, the nice firefighter wants to talk to you,” Jihyo stated from the end of the bed as she lightly squeezed her grandmother’s toes. Jihyo’s grandmother happily blinked up at her granddaughter. Her short grey hair stayed in place as her head lightly shook. She turned her head toward the firefighter in bright clothing. The woman starting to ask the elder questions, “How are you doing today?” The grandmother easily answered that the day had been peaceful. She had done part of a puzzle and some knitting. The firefighter nodded, “Have you eaten today?” Jihyo’s grandmother responded that her granddaughter fed her well. “Has my husband made it back yet? He said he was going to buy me flowers on his way home. Sweetie, have you seen him?” The grandma asked the firefighter who just shook her head, and Jihyo ushered her out of the room.

Jihyo told the firefighter that her grandfather had died almost twenty years ago, but the grandma still talked about him when her dementia was at its worst. The firewoman nodded while responding to a call on her radio about a cat stuck in a tree. The woman took off her outer coat to reveal a black tank top and red suspenders attached to her yellow pants with reflective strips. _Wait a minute,_ Jihyo admired the body of the woman in her house before walking her to the front door. She apologized as the firefighter left in a small red pickup truck. Her toned arms and visible collar bone had Jihyo wanting to make a fake call to the fire department herself. Jihyo started to lock her phone in a lockbox inside her room when she wasn’t using it. She didn’t even know when her grandma had the time to get up and settle back into her bed as if nothing had happened.

Jihyo settled on her couch late one night after working all day and then having to make dinner for her grandma. Her grandmother had refused to eat at first. She said she had wanted to cook, but she hadn’t cooked for years after she became sick. Jihyo sighed and eventually, her grandma started eating the food in front of her. Jihyo was slowly falling asleep on the couch when she heard the familiar sound of a knock at her door. She wearily stood and walked towards her door. The time on her microwave read 2:06 am as she lightly rubbed her eyes and opened her front door.

The firefighter with the red pickup was back and stood in front of the door with a smile. “Did your grandma get a hold of your phone again?” Jihyo was wearing a spaghetti-strapped tank top and shorts as pajamas, but her phone had been on her lap the entire time through the night. Jihyo patted her pocketless shorts and then turned to the couch and couldn’t see evidence of her cell phone anywhere. Jihyo nodded and let the firefighter into her house to do her job. The woman was just in her black tank top and suspenders attached to yellow pants again as Jihyo gulped quietly.

The worker asked to check on the grandmother again and Jihyo motioned for her to go ahead. The grandma was fast asleep with Jihyo’s phone still tightly in her grip. The firefighter silently laughed and closed the door. “Since you’re always here, can I ask your name?” Jihyo had asked. The firefighter nodded, “It’s Jeongyeon.”

Jihyo smiled, “Thank you for always coming here to check. I know it might feel tedious. If you weren’t on the job, I would offer you a drink. Do you want some water instead?” Jeongyeon shook her head as they stood facing each other, “This is a lot less tedious than my other jobs, believe me. And this was my last job of the day if you still wanted to treat me to a drink.” Jihyo walked into her kitchen and opened her glassware cabinet, “Wine, whiskey, bourbon?” Jeongyeon sat on the couch, “Do you have a bourbon and coke? If not, I’ll just take a red wine.” Jihyo pulled down a wine glass and another short glass for her guest’s bourbon. She poured two large shots of the liquor into the short glass and filled the rest with coke and poured a red wine for herself. Jeongyeon had stretched herself nicely on the couch and made herself at home in minutes.

Jihyo handed over the bourbon and sat next to the woman. Jeongyeon asked the normal icebreakers, what Jihyo did for work, what she liked to do for fun, if she was passionate about anything. All the usual questions that bored the life out of her to hear the answers to. She sat down the bourbon and coke when she finished it. Jeongyeon lightly touched Jihyo’s face and pulled her chin up to look her in the eyes, “I think you’re beautiful. I have since I first stepped foot in your house weeks ago. You know what I want, right?” Jihyo looked back and forth between Jeongyeon’s eyes before nodding meekly. She put down her wine glass and used all her strength to push Jeongyeon back onto the couch and straddled on top of her. _Well, this was unexpected, but happy surprise_ , Jeongyeon thought.

The first time was on the couch with Jihyo covering Jeongyeon’s mouth.

The second time was somewhere between the kitchen and the bedroom, it was too dark to tell.

The third time was in Jihyo’s bed after they had shed all their clothes.

Jihyo was cuddled next to a stranger in her own bed. She was still sweaty and nowhere near asleep. _She still smells so good, though. I should ask her what perfume she wears_ , Jihyo thought. Jeongyeon moved her tighter next to her and placed her head near Jihyo’s neck. Jeongyeon’s phone went off as she went to grab it. She read the number and sat up to put her clothes on with a sigh, “Girlfriend is looking for me. Guess I stayed too late.” Jihyo looked at the girl who was putting on her tank top, “Your what…?” Jeongyeon stood up to look for her belt, “My girlfriend. She’s probably annoyed that it’s 4:30 and I’m not home yet.” Jihyo felt like she had just been played, but then again, she was never trying to date Jeongyeon anyway. The firefighter left one last kiss to Jihyo’s lips before she left. “I’m gonna call an Uber. Don’t want to drive drunk, y’know? Can I leave my pickup here?” Jeongyeon left the room before Jihyo answered. Jihyo got up to lock her door and then she took a quick shower before laying down in her bed again. She fell asleep with 3 hours left before she had to go to work, and her grandmother’s nurse would knock on the door in 2.

The methods of locking up her phone had worked! For the first two weeks… Jihyo hadn’t seen Jeongyeon at that time. Jihyo walked into her grandmother’s room which was past the living room and the kitchen. She saw her grandma on the phone talking about a fire again as she came into the room with soup. She sighed, grabbed the phone, and told the operator it was a false report. The operator still said they were sending out an officer in the meantime. A knock came at the door and there she was. The tall girl who had a GIRLFRIEND but was also amazing in bed. “Hey Jihyo, grandma got your phone again? How does she even get it?” Jeongyeon asked. Jihyo just shrugged. Her phone had been locked up for the past 2 hours while she was working from her laptop. Jihyo whispered, “I think she might have special powers.” Jeongyeon laughed before going into Jihyo’s grandma’s room, “Special powers of stealing phones…? I mean, I guess…” The firefighter checked on the grandmother and like always she was fine. She had pushed away her cold soup and fallen asleep while knitting a scarf. “You aren’t making her call just to see me, are you?” Jeongyeon smiled down at her. Jihyo didn’t know the exact right words to say, “I –” _I thought about it A Lot but no,_ she wanted to say. Jeongyeon walked them both out of the room and closed the grandmother’s door behind her. Jeongyeon moved some hair behind Jihyo’s ear, “You could have just asked for my number if you wanted it. Do you… want my number?” Jihyo stood still, “You have a girlfriend, though.” Jeongyeon sighed, “Nayeon? She’ll be fine if I have a little fun.”

Jihyo was confused, “Your girlfriend? Will be fine?” _Yikes, I shouldn’t still like her. This is a huge red flag._ Jeongyeon nodded and kissed Jihyo’s lips. “The worst that will happen is she tries to break up with me, and I’m tired of our little game anyway,” Jeongyeon said as she started to take off Jihyo’s cardigan. _HUGE RED FLAG_ , Jihyo thought, _but also her relationship isn’t my problem._ Jihyo walked the girl closer to her bedroom. _She and her girlfriend are none of my business… it’s none of my business,_ she thought. She pulled down the girl’s red suspenders and groped the woman’s arms. _Yep, I’m sorry to that Nayeon girl. I wish someone would tell her that her very strong, beautiful, sexy girlfriend was cheating on her._ Jihyo pulled Jeongyeon’s neck down to kiss her as Jeongyeon tried to shed off her boots. “Don’t you have to work?” Jihyo asked as she pushed them both passed her bedroom door. Jeongyeon broke the kiss and undid her boot laces in a hurry, “You wouldn’t believe how many cats get stuck in trees every day, but the fire station would if I told them that’s where I was.” Jihyo thought it was best for herself to stop asking questions. She pulled off Jeongyeon’s top and pushed her onto the bed. She struggled with the heavy pants, but eventually got it. Jeongyeon pulled Jihyo higher up the bed and continued to make out with her. The two of them gyrated against each other until Jeongyeon flipped Jihyo over and moved down the smaller girl’s body.

After taking the time to carefully and delicately kiss down Jihyo’s toned body, Jeongyeon found herself between the petite girl’s legs. She delicately placed her heated tongue against the woman below her. Jihyo felt her toes curl involuntarily and a gasp escape her mouth before she could stop it. The firefighter smiled as she blew out cold air and the girl under her shivered in pleasure. Jihyo bit her lip and gritted her teeth to keep herself from moaning. Jeongyeon continued to be delicate, but her tongue moved with a slight sense of urgency. Jihyo gripped onto her pillows or sheets; she wasn’t sure. She wasn’t even able to keep her eyes open or thoughts straight. A phone started to go off somewhere in the room, but they both ignored it. Luckily for Jihyo, this gave her enough of an excuse to let her moans flow from her mouth without a care. Jeongyeon sped up her tongue and made her thumb do some work along with it. The phone started to ring again as Jeongyeon groaned and pulled her face away from her partner’s blushing body. The phone was near Jihyo’s arm so Jeongyeon reached for it and answered it. “Hello?!” She was aggravated at first but quickly changed to a calm tone when she noticed who was on the other line. “Yes, baby, I won’t forget. Milk and flour, of course. Yep, all-purpose flour, I won’t get the wrong one this time. I should get off work in a few hours, be home around 7. I love you too.”

Jihyo watched the girl who was half-naked and sweaty on her bed talking to her girlfriend as if this were normal. _It’s probably an open relationship then,_ Jihyo accepted as the taller girl hung up her phone and threw it somewhere on the ground. Jeongyeon found herself between Jihyo’s legs in a flash and this time she was a lot less delicate. Jihyo didn’t mind but found it interesting until she couldn’t focus anymore. She moved her hips against the woman’s face and was so close. She was almost there. “Jihyo, honey, can you reheat up my soup?” Jihyo coughed to try to mask her moans. She quickly rushed out, “Ye- yeah, Halmeoni. Just give me five minutes.” _Goddamnit. WHY Right Then._ Jihyo pulled Jeongyeon up and gave her a kiss before putting her clothes back on and walking out to the kitchen.

Jihyo noticed her grandma sitting on the couch, as she expected, and rolled her eyes. _The one time she comes out into the living room to watch tv. THE ONE TIME._ Jihyo easily microwaved the leftover soup and waited for it to cool down before she handed it to her grandmother. “Do you have a guest over, sweetie?” The grandmother asked. Jihyo shook her head and said ‘hmm?’ Jihyo’s grandma started to talk about her days with her kids as Jihyo breathed out a large sigh, _She’s back in dementia mode. Thank God._

Jihyo walked the elder slowly back to her room and then went passed the kitchen and living room to get to her own. Jeongyeon was still there but dressed as Jihyo internally groaned. “Have to go do running drills. You still want my number, right?” Jeongyeon asked as she stood up and looked at Jihyo like she was a snack. Jihyo grabbed her phone and let the taller girl put in her number. Jeongyeon gently tilted the smaller girl’s chin up and kissed her. Jihyo deepened the kiss not wanting her to leave. “Text me when you’re bored or want company,” Jeongyeon said with a wink before leaving. _She has a girlfriend. She has a girlfriend. What am I doing? She has a girlfriend._

Jihyo texted her two days later and Jeongyeon replied in seconds.

Jeongyeon: You missed me?

Jihyo: You’re so full of yourself

Jeongyeon: Nah, it’s just fake confidence to impress you

Jihyo: I know a better way to impress me

Jeongyeon: Go on

Jihyo: Come over later and impress me all night

Jeongyeon threw her phone on her fire station bunk bed with delight and tried to simmer the butterflies in her stomach that began when she was getting attached to a person. This was only supposed to be a one-time fling for her. The hot girl with the sick grandma… Two weeks ago, she wouldn’t have cared if she was a morning person or a night person. Two weeks ago, she wouldn’t have cared about meeting the girl’s friends and the rest of her family, but something had changed.

The hardworking firefighter knocked on the door and waited in the chilly weather. The smaller girl let her inside and said her grandmother was with her parents for the night. Jihyo was disappointed by Jeongyeon’s outfit though. A black firehouse t-shirt and black running shorts. Jeongyeon noticed and looked down at herself with a smile, “I had to work out and shower. Did you want me to show up sweaty?” Jihyo imagined the girl in front of her sweaty in the red suspenders, black tank top, and yellow pants that she loved. She raised her eyebrows as she looked up and down at the girl who stood before her, “Well… I’m not gonna say no…” Jeongyeon helped herself to some water from the fridge, “Noted. Will come over right after a workout next time.” The two of them sat on the couch together and watched movies. The owner of the house found it weird how domestic it felt when they weren’t trying to suck each other’s face off. Jihyo was wrapped up in the arms of Jeongyeon when she started to drift off to sleep, but the woman shook her and pouted. “Don’t go to sleep yet,” Jeongyeon pleaded, but Jihyo softly groaned and cuddled closer into the firefighter before closing her eyes.

The eyes of the tired girl drifted open and closed while Jeongyeon carried her to the bedroom and laid her underneath the covers before tucking her in. _Huh, that’s sexy. She can just carry me like it’s nothing._ She grabbed the arm of Jeongyeon and asked her to stay. They were both cuddled under the warm blankets of the bed as Jihyo found her legs intertwining with the big spoon she was tangled with. Early in the morning, a phone rang and Jihyo reached up to get it without thinking, “Hello?” she said with a groggy voice. “Who is this? And where is Jeongyeon at five in the morning!” The girl on the line yelled. Jihyo rolled her eyes and tried to shake Jeongyeon awake to no avail, “She’s still asleep. Do you want me to take a message?” A blush grew on Jihyo’s face as she felt a hand drift below her hips while she was still on the phone. “Yes! Tell her to leave random girls alone and to get her ass home.” Jeongyeon’s fingers found what they were looking for but when Jihyo looked at her, she was still pretending to be asleep. “I will let her know, Nayeon. Nice talking to you. Got to go,” Jihyo replied. The person on the line was still angry, “Wait, how do you know my n-“ Jihyo quickly hung up as Jeongyeon started to kiss the girl’s neck. Jihyo threw the phone somewhere on the bed. “Sorry, I just didn’t want to talk to her. But I’ll make it up to you,” Jeongyeon assured her.

Both tired and worn out and falling back asleep, Jeongyeon moved some of Jihyo’s sweaty hair from her face. “Go on a date with me,” Jeongyeon stated with confidence. The sweaty girl turned to face her with a skeptical look, “You have a girlfriend…” Jeongyeon grumbled something under her breath and then looked at Jihyo, “Don’t remind me. But I like you. Go out with me. One dinner.” Jihyo made a face and sat up, “You’re gonna have to tell me about your girlfriend situation if you want me to agree to anything.”

Jeongyeon sighed and kissed Jihyo’s hand and then wrist, “Nayeon’s my soulmate.” Jihyo watched as the girl next to her moved up her arm with kisses. Jihyo sighed, “Okay…” Jeongyeon continued, “But sometimes that isn’t enough. We’ve known each other since middle school. We know everything about each other. I come home and know exactly what she is going to say about the people she worked with or the accident on the highway. You’d think it’d be a dream, but it’s a nightmare.” Jihyo pouted and Jeongyeon kissed her pout away, “It just seems like you two need to talk… maybe go to counseling. It sounds like you two are made for each other.” Jeongyeon sighed, “There is nothing to counsel. I’m just bored and falling out of love. I come home and she cooks for me. We talk about the same boring conversation we’ve had for years. We go to sleep and I can’t cuddle her or touch her. There’s no excitement anymore. No spark. No thrill.” Jihyo pulled Jeongyeon into another kiss, “And you feel a thrill with me? What happens when I fall for you and you get bored?”

Jeongyeon tried to tell a joke but it landed flat, “I don’t know. But it’s just one date… for now.” After little thought, Jihyo agreed to the dinner, and then pushed Jeongyeon away, “Now that we’re going on a date, I can say your morning breath is the worst. I have extra toothbrushes under my sink.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and stood to head inside Jihyo’s bathroom. Jeongyeon turned her head, “You suck.” Jihyo yelled into her bathroom, “Pretty well if your moans are any indication!” The firefighter smiled as she put toothpaste on her new toothbrush. _I definitely feel a spark with you, Jihyo._ Jeongyeon couldn’t tell her that though, at least not yet.

“So, you’re messing around with other girls, Jeongyeon? When you love me instead?” Jeongyeon had gone home to get her back up first aid bag for work. Nayeon had been waiting close to the door for who knows how long. “I’m messing around with one girl. And I do love you, but sometimes that isn’t enough,” Jeongyeon claimed as she walked around the house looking for a missing item from the bag. Nayeon grabbed her girlfriend’s arms and made them look at each other in the eyes. She searched Jeongyeon’s eyes for any indication of guilt or grief, but she just saw indifference. Nayeon placed a kiss on Jeongyeon’s lips trying to pour out her heart, “Don’t you miss this, Jeong? Is that why you’re cheating? My body pressed against yours… Our breathing staggered and gasping… You calling out my name…”

Her heart and brain wanting two different things, Jeongyeon felt like she was at a crossroads. She was in love with the girl in front of her, but she wanted to feel needed by the girl across town. Jeongyeon felt the soft pleading lips against her own and felt her heart stop when Nayeon lightly bit on her bottom lip. Jeongyeon put down her first aid bag and walked both her and her girlfriend up the stairs to Nayeon’s delight. She thought she had won, after all.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo went to eat dinner together to actually get to know each other. Jihyo still had her heart locked up tight in case Jeongyeon realized she liked her girlfriend more. After dinner, Jihyo rode in the red pickup truck for the first time and was surprised how clean it was. Everything looked like it had been cleaned and dusted in the past hour. “Do you cook?” Jihyo asked as Jeongyeon drove to Jihyo’s house. Jeongyeon smiled, “Not well but I’m in the kitchen sometimes.” _Yes, she does the cooking. Yes, she does the cleaning. She definitely keeps the nana real sweet –_

“Jihyo” She stopped her thought and looked at the driver. “Can we get ice cream? I’m in the mood for a comedy movie and some ice cream floats,” Jeongyeon continued. Jihyo imagined them wrapped together with ice cream floats in hand. Jihyo nodded, “Deal, but I’m making brownies, too.”

“My dream girl, I think,” Jeongyeon joked, but she was kind of serious.

Jeongyeon was always over Jihyo’s house after their first date. The grandmother came back from Jihyo’s parents after a few days and Jeongyeon formally introduced herself without all her firefighter garb on. Jeongyeon helped Jihyo cook and would deliver the food to the grandma. She slept at Jihyo’s house cuddled together under the blankets at night and would come back to Jihyo’s house after work. It was the life she had dreamed of with Nayeon. The life she used to have with Nayeon. She couldn’t piece together when it changed for them.

Nayeon still called Jeongyeon’s phone. A lot more than Jeongyeon wanted and definitely a lot more than Jihyo wanted. They were asleep, Nayeon would call. They were cooking together happily, Nayeon would call. They were laughing while watching tv, Nayeon would call. Jihyo was stressed and told Jeongyeon to just break up with her, but Jeongyeon would just shrug and turn the phone back on silent.

Jeongyeon came home late one night from work and found Jihyo still in the kitchen at 2 am. Jeongyeon was still in her firefighter outfit and It had become burned a little from small house fire. The taller girl wrapped her arms around the smaller next to the stovetop. Jeongyeon looked over Jihyo’s shoulder and saw she was making some kind of apple dessert. She kissed her cheek lightly, “Smells good.” Jihyo turned around and was overjoyed by Jeongyeon’s outfit. And a small hint of dark ash was still on Jeongyeon’s face that Jihyo assumed the girl put there for theatrics.

“It’s almost done. Just needs some vanilla ice cream and whipped cream,” Jihyo replied. Jeongyeon opened the fridge and pulled out some whipped cream and placed some on her finger. Jihyo grabbed the finger and sucked on it while the taller girl watched with gritted teeth. “Or we can forget about that dessert and I can eat something else,” Jeongyeon stated. Jihyo turned off the stove and pretended to run away, but Jeongyeon picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter. The girl on the counter gripped the arms of the taller girl with a smile, “I will never get tired of you picking me up. It’s so sexy.” Jihyo fed Jeongyeon some apple crisp with whipped cream while Jeongyeon’s hands were occupied. The two of them felt the dreaded vibration from a phone in Jeongyeon’s pocket and Jihyo let out a frustrated sigh.

She grabbed the phone from Jeongyeon and answered it, “What do you want, Nayeon? Your girlfriend is literally inside of me and doesn’t want to talk to you. Please stop calling.” Jihyo and Nayeon screamed on the phone back and forth as Jeongyeon watched.

This was the three of their dynamics now, even though none of them would admit it. Nayeon felt happy knowing she was annoying Jeongyeon and Jihyo. Jeongyeon felt a heightened sense of horniness watching Jihyo angrily yell and even more hearing two girls argue over her. She would become more aggressive which Jihyo enjoyed. Jihyo wasn’t too worried about Jeongyeon breaking up with Nayeon as Jihyo and Jeongyeon were always together anyway, but she still had to pretend.

Jihyo had her arms wrapped tightly around Jeongyeon while they slept. She had woken up through the night and was looking at the girl with dark shoulder-length hair next to her. “I broke up with her,” Jeongyeon said with a sigh. Jihyo pushed some hair behind Jeongyeon’s ear, “What?” Jeongyeon sighed and sat up. “The day I asked you out on a date, when I went back home, I broke up with her. I didn’t want to tell you yet.” Jihyo thought for a second as she looked at Jeongyeon. “Why are you telling me now…?” Jihyo asked. Jeongyeon sighed and hoped this wouldn’t ruin anything, “I really like you and don’t want to mess this up.”

Jihyo was still thinking about everything over the past few weeks, “But she keeps calling…” Jeongyeon sighed and relaxed into the pillow, “Yeah. I moved my stuff out and stopped talking to her, but that doesn’t stop her from calling me. I just want you.” Jihyo had been keeping herself from falling for the woman in front of her, but now it felt like her heart was on fire. She had a lot to think about. She didn’t say anything but went back to sleep in the arms of Jeongyeon.

Days of them both avoiding the topic of them actually dating went by. Nothing would change, they both knew that, but it was saying the words out loud that scared Jihyo. She was scared Jeongyeon was going to become just as bored as she had with Nayeon. A knock was heard as Jihyo yelled at it from the living room, “Jeong, I keep telling you the door stays unlocked when I’m home!” Jihyo got up to greet her girlfriend-not-so-girlfriend, and saw another woman standing in her house instead. The girl who stood in the entryway had brunette hair and was without a doubt beautiful.

“I’m assuming you’re Nayeon,” Jihyo said hesitantly not knowing what the stranger wanted. Nayeon nodded, “And you’re the girl who stole away my girlfriend. Name?” Jihyo went back to her living room and knew Nayeon would follow. “Jihyo. What do you want, Nayeon? Do you want Jeongyeon back? Do you want to fight me?” Nayeon sat on the couch, “No and no. I just want to talk to my ex-girlfriend.” Jihyo let her do as she pleased.

Jihyo’s grandma walked out of the house and smiled at the two girls sitting on the couch. “Jihyo, you didn’t tell me Seoyeon was visiting today.” The homeowner turned to look at the girl on the couch and made a face at that. “Halmeoni, this isn’t Seoyeon.” The grandmother ignored her and claimed she knew all her grandbabies. The grandma talked to Nayeon as if she had known her all her life. Someone finally walked through the front door and Jihyo let out a sigh.

“Babe, they had these beautiful flowers outside some flower shop, and I thought of you,” The girl who walked through the door said. She stopped walking when she saw the guest on the couch. Jihyo stood up and went to give Jeongyeon a kiss on her cheek. “Nayeon, what are you doing here?”

Nayeon didn’t say anything as she looked over the two girls standing together. “We had a whole life together, Jeong. We loved each other. But you had to go and find someone else.” Jeongyeon sighed, “I told you it wasn’t working the first time and the fifth time and now we’re somewhere around the tenth time, Nayeon.” Nayeon squinted her eyes, “Well, I know you’re coming back. Jihyo, when she gets bored of you and comes groveling back to me, don’t cry your eyes out.” Jeongyeon and Jihyo both rolled their eyes as Jeongyeon pulled the smaller girl closer. “Is that all you wanted, Nayeon? Could you leave?”

“Yeah, whatever… oh and you might want to call a car customs shop about a new paint job.” Jeongyeon thought nothing of it as she kicked Nayeon out, but it hit her five minutes later. Nayeon had written the word ‘Cheater’ on the side of the firefighter’s pickup with a black graffiti can. Jeongyeon walked back inside annoyed but was grateful she had someone to talk to who would actually listen.


End file.
